Party Quirks
Party Quirks was a game played on both the British and American editions of Whose Line. Played from the first British episode onwards, the game became an icon of Whose Line. One performer would host a party, with the other three being "guests". Each guest was given, secretly, a "strange quirk or identity" which they had to work into their performance at the party, while the host had to guess who they were. Some performers became specialists at hosting the party. This role was given to both Paul Merton and Tony Slattery early, and Greg Proops by the final British episodes. The American edition kept Greg as host when he was on, but also gave the role to the rotating guests such as Kathy Greenwood and Chip Esten. The humour of the game tended to come from the times when the quirks were well-suited to the performers' talents. Ryan Stiles was often asked to play various types of animals and to interact with the cameras and clearly reveled in that, while Wayne Brady often took very physical quirks. Some hosts, particularly Tony and Greg, developed humourous types of party, such as the "Move Slowly To Your Right Party" (prompting Clive Anderson to compare it to the British Labour Party) and the "Come As Clive Anderson Party". As part of the Greg vs Clive dynamic, one guest was famously left at the door for a very long time while Greg tried to have the last word in an argument with Clive. The very first rendition of this game featured Clive inadvertently pressing the buzzer, rather than the bell sound effect. This prompted Paul to comment, "There's someone at the microwave". Two other famous moments in this game involve Tony and Ryan. In Tony's case, he found it impossible to guess two quirks, one of which was Steve Frost who "mentions a body part in every sentence". On being told by Clive what these were, Tony exploded with the words "Oh...well...FUCK OFF!" Clive's reaction was to take away "every point he's ever had on the show". On the American series, Ryan at one point had to play "Carol Channing Whose Head Keeps Sticking To Things". After sticking his head to the carpet while Kathy Greenwood tried to guess his quirk, he got up and ran towards Drew Carey's desk to stick his head to it. In the event, he broke the neon light on the side of the desk and was in obvious pain. Continuing the game, he asked (still in character) "You wouldn't happen to have any sutures, would you?" and "Am I bleeding?" After which, Drew asked how many fingers he was holding up and kept changing fingers. Ryan said, "Uh...four?" and Drew said, "Close enough." Then Ryan asks, "How about me?" and gives Drew the finger. See: The Hosts of Party Quirks Appearances UK Appearances Series 1: 1, 4, 5, 6, 9, and 12 Series 2: 2 and Episodes 4-17 Series 3: 1, 2, Episodes 7-13, and Episodes 15-17 Series 4: Episodes 1-5 and Episodes 7-12 Series 5: Episodes 2-7 and Episode 9 Series 6: Episodes 1-9 Series 7: 1, 3, Episodes 5-9, and Episode 12 Series 8: 2 and Episodes 7-10 Series 9: 2, 3, 5, 9, 12, and 17 Series 10: 3, 4, and 6 US Appearances Season 1: 1, 4, 7, 8, 9, 14, 17, 18, and 20 Season 2: 2, 11, 12, 17, 27, 29, and 32 Season 3: 1, 7, 9, 16, 21, 34, and 38 Season 4: 5, 6, 7, and 20 Season 5: 3, 8, 9, 11, 13, 20, 21, and 29 Season 6: 7 and 9 Season 7: 1, 19, and 21 Season 8: 4, 11, and 12 Season 10: 1, 7 Season 11: 2 Trivia *Party Quirks is one of the longest standing games in the series: It was first played in the original British television season, and is still played as of the fourteenth American season. See also *Let's Make a Date *Weird Newscasters Category:Party Quirks